callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M4A1 Carbine
The Colt M4A1 Carbine is a short-barreled, telescoping stock-variant of the M16A4 rifle, based in part on the CAR-15 series used by United States' forces during the Vietnam conflict. The M4A1 Carbine fires the same 5.56x45mm round as the M16, but the A1 version is capable of firing on full automatic as opposed to the M16's three round burst. The standard M4 Carbine, however, has the same firing modes as the M16. The M4 Carbine was designed to be a defensive weapon for personnel whose role may require a powerful defensive weapon when a full-sized rifle may be impractical. The M4 is also used by various special forces for its compact nature and full-power rifle cartridge, making it ideal for close quarters combat. To this end, a variety of modifications for the M4A1 Carbine, known as the Special Operations Peculiar MODification (SOPMOD) kit, are issued to US Army Special Forces, which include the Knight's Armament Company vertical foregripRail Adapter Systems, RAS, URX, Knight's Armament RAS, AR Accessories, M203 grenade launcher, Knight's Armament Company QDSS-NT4 SuppressorMK-11 Suppressor, M4/M16 Suppressor, Knight's Armament Suppressors, AN/PEQ-2A, ACOG, and other accessories. The US Army is replacing most M16s with M4sU.S. Army Fact Files M-4 Carbine, though the US Marine Corps still largely uses the M16. Call of Duty 4 In Singleplayer, the M4A1 (with a mounted M68 reflex sight, AN/PEQ-2A, and foregrip) is a frequent Marine drop and infrequent SAS drop. It is the starting weapon in Charlie Don't Surf and Game Over and one of the optional weapons at the beginning of Hunted. The "M4A1 Grenadier", which uses an EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight, AN/PEQ-2A and M203 grenade launcher is the starting weapon in The Bog, War Pig and Shock and Awe. The "M4A1 SOPMOD" uses the red dot sight, M203 grenade launcher , AN/PEQ-2A, and suppressor and is the starting weapon in the majority of MacTavish's missions. Surprisingly, in the SAS missions the M4A1 SOPMOD seems to have all attachments available, a red dot sight, suppressor, foregrip (though the M4A1 Carbine has a grip, this does not serve to decrease recoil and does not count as an attachment. Note that the foregrip does not show from the third-person perspective in-game, as when dropped or held by another character, in both single-player and multi-player), and an M203 grenade launcher. In Multiplayer, the M4A1 Carbine model skin has an attached foregrip. It can be modified with the red dot sight, ACOG scope, M203 grenade launcher, or suppressor. The M4A1 Carbine is fully automatic with moderate damage and very low recoil, but it has very high idle sway (4 degrees) and idles very fast, making it more difficult to aim with at long range. This was done for balancing purposes because the M4 was incredibly overpowered in the beta, in which it had no idle sway. The M4 also shares ammo with the M16 and the G36C. The M4A1 Carbine is one of the most commonly used weapons in online multiplayer on all platforms. Weapon Performance As stated above, the M4 is not particularly effective at long range due to its sway. The M4 is, however, almost superior to all other assault weapons except for the Ak-47 in close quarters combat in comparison to other assault rifles due to its higher rate of fire.Steady Aim compensates to make the M4 Carbine a somewhat effective hip-fire weapon. Double Tap can be quite effective due to low recoil and low damage, but ammo use increases dramatically. Image:m4_4.png|M4A1 Carbine in Multiplayer Image:m4iron_4.png|Iron sights Image:m4eo_4.png|M4A1 Grenadier with an EOTech sight, AN/PEQ-2A, and M203 Grenade Launcher Image:m4sopmod 4.png|M4A1 SOPMOD with a Red Dot Sight, Suppressor, AN/PEQ-2A, and M203 Trivia *An M4 Carbine has semi/burst firing and has a fixed carry handle. The version in game is actually the fully-automatic M4A1 Carbine. *On the side of the M4A1 Carbine, it says "BLUE4". It also says, "Property of U.S. Government, Caliber 5.55mm, M4A1 Carbine". However, the M4A1 Carbine fires a 5.56mm, not a 5.55mm, and it is also used by the SAS in game. *The SAS does not actually use the M4, but rather the Diemaco C8SFW. However, even then, the forward sight disappears when you attach a scope or sight. On the M4A1 SOPMOD, it is not there, as well as the M4A1 and the M4A1 Grenadier. In multiplayer though, it only appears when the ironsight is attached. This also applies to the M16A4 when it is attached with an ACOG or red-dot. As the M4A1's forward sight can be removed to get it out of the scope's line of sight, this could explain why it disappears. *The M16 and M4 use the same ammo yet the M4 does lower damage. This is presumably because the longer barrel of the M16 increases the muzzle velocity (and therefore kinetic energy) of the bullet. *Actually,the red-dot scope found on standard M4A1 Carbine in Single Player is actually Tasco red-dot sight,not an M68 CCO as previously mentioned.The same red-dot scope can be found on G36C in Single Player Video M4A1 Grenadier nC3WeZslWXk&fmt=18! Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Assault Rifles